The doctor and the fae
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: A Lost girl twist on Beauty and the beast hope you enjoy. I know Dyson and Lauren were never a couple it just fit for the story. But it is a Bo and Lauren story i promise.
1. Meet Lauren

AN: I got this idea form an author named boop-oop-ee-doo she used Disney movies and turned the Buffy cast into the characters being a lost girl fan I decided to try my hand at it. I will not steal any of her ideas but I will put some of the same things in the story based off the movies. Like she did first I will do Beauty and the Beast and then after do the Lion King movies. Sorry for the long note on with the story. I will update one everyday.

Once upon a time in a magical Fae land a Fae Princess lived in a beautiful palace. Though she had everything she ever wanted she was rude selfish and unkind. Then one cold night an old women came to the castle and offered a rose for shelter form the cold. Disgusted by the women's appearance the princess turned her away she warned the princess not to be fooled by appearances but the princess sent her away again.

As she did the old women turned into a powerful Fae. The princess begged for forgiveness but it was to late she had seen that she had no love in her heart so as punishment she cursed the castle and all who lived in it. The rose she had offered turned out to be an enchanted rose that would bloom until Bo's 21st year. If she could learn to love another and earn their love in return before the last petal fell than she would be changed back but if not she would remain a dark Fae forever.

As the years passed she lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a monster. Not far from the castle in a small village lived a young blonde women named Lauren. Carrying a basket with a book inside she headed to the library.

Lauren: _**Little town it's a quiet village**_

_**Everyday like the one before**_

_**Little town full of little people**_

_**Waking up to say**_

Everyone started saying hello to one another in the town.

_**There goes the baker with his tray like always**_

_**The same old bread in roles to sell**_

_**Every morning just the same**_

_**Since the morning that we came **_

_**To this poor provincial town **_

"Good morning Lauren." The baker greeted her. "Morning sir." she greeted him back. "Where you off to?" "The bookstore I just finished the most amazing story about a girl who knew nothing about this mystery world and learned new things and…." He interrupted her. "That's nice. Honey the baguettes hurry up!"

Women: _**Look there she goes **_

_**That girl is strange no question**_

_**Dazed and distracted can't you tell**_

Man_: __**never part of any crowd **_

_**Cause her heads up on some cloud**_

All: _**no denying she's a funny girl that Lauren**_

Lauren hopped in a truck going thourgh town and everyone was greeting one another.

Towns people: _**hello!**_

_**Good day!**_

_**How is your family?**_

_**Hello **_

_**good day**_

_**How is your wife?**_

_**I need six eggs.**_

_**That's to expensive**_

Lauren: _**There must be more than this provincial life **_

Lauren got out of the truck then walked into the book store. "Ah Lauren." "Good morning I've come to return the book I borrowed." The bookstore owner look surprised. "Finished already." She looked amazed. "Oh I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" He laughed. "Not since yesterday." "That's alright I think I'll borrow this one." He looked surprised again. "This one but you've read it twice." "Well it's my favourite daring sword fights, magic spells, a princess in disguise." He laughed "Well if you like it all that much it's yours." She gasped. "But sir…" He stopped her. 'Well thank you thank you very much."

Guys: _**look there she does that girl is so peculiar **_

_**I wonder if she's feeling well**_

Women: _**with a dreamy far off look**_

Guys: _**and her nose stuck in a book**_

All: _**what a puzzle to the rest of us is Lauren.**_

Lauren sat on a bench and began reading her book when all these dogs came running and sat around her.

Lauren: _**oh isn't this amazing**_

_**It's my favourite part because you'll see**_

_**Here's where she meets the princess**_

_**But she won't discover that it's her till chapter 3**_

Woman: _**now it's no wonder that her name means beauty **_

_**Her looks have got no parallel**_

Man: _**but behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd**_

_**Very different form the rest of us**_

All: _**she's nothing like the rest of us**_

_**Yea different form the rest of us is Lauren**_

A few geese flew by and suddenly one was shot down. A tall man with a hat on named Hale went forward to catch it but he missed so he put it in the bag and ran back toward a tall man with blondish hair. "Wow you didn't miss a shot Dyson you're the greatest hunter in the whole world." Hale said. "I know" Dyson responded. "No beast alive stands a chance against you… and no girl for that matter" "It's true Hale, and I've got my sights set on that one. Dyson said showing Hale where Lauren was. "The barkeeps niece?" Hale shouldn't have been surprised. "She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!" "But she's-" "The most beautiful girl in town" Dyson interrupted him. "I know but-" Dyson slapped Hale on the back of the head. "That makes her the best, and don't I deserve the best?" "Of course but-"

Dyson: _**right from the moment when I met her, saw her**_

_**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**_

_**In this town there's only she,**_

_**Who is as beautiful as me**_

_**So I'm making plans to woo and marry Lauren**_

Dyson follows Lauren as he sees her walking away and these women are watching him.

Women: _**look their he goes isn't he dreamy?**_

_**Monsieur Dyson, oh he's so cute**_

_**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing**_

_**He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute **_

Townspeople: _**Hello/pardon/you call this bacon?/What lovely grapes/some cheese/ten yards/one pound/I'll get the knife.**_

Dyson: _**please let me thourgh**_

Townspeople: _**this bread/those fish/it's stale/mam's mistaken**_

Lauren: _**there must be more than this provincial life**_

Dyson: _**Just watch I'm going to make Lauren my wife.**_

Townspeople: _**look their she goes, a girl who's strange**_

_**But special a most peculiar young girl**_

_**It's a pity and a sin, she dosen't quite fit in**_

_**But she really is a funny girl**_

_**A beauty but a funny girl**_

_**She really is a funny girl that Lauren**_


	2. Uncle Trick

Chapter 2

A/N: I may add little parts of my own throughout but not till later on in the story. I might if I remember.

Dyson walked in front of Lauren and she crashed into him. She put the book down and looked up at him. "Hello Dyson." she said then walked away and continued reading then he blocked her way again and took the book away from her. "Can I have my book back Dyson." He looked thourgh the book. "How can you read this there's no pictures." "Well some people have an imagination." "You know Lauren it's high time you got your head out of a book and started focusing on more important things. Like me. Everyone is talking about you. It's not right for you to read so much. Soon you start getting ideas and …. Thinking."

Lauren just turned her back to him. "Dyson you are so medieval." Dyson laughed. "Why thank you Lauren. How about we take a walk to the Dal and take a look at my Fae awards?" He threw his arm around her shoulder as she tried to pull away. "Maybe some other time." As she pulled away Dyson grabbed her arm. "Please Dyson I can't I have to go help my uncle." Hale ran up. "That crazy old guy. He needs all the help he can get." Lauren turned and glared at him. "don't talk about him that way siren." Dyson turned to him. "Yeah siren don't talk about him that way." She continued. "My uncle is not crazy he's powerful." As she finished a huge black cloud appeared above her house and she ran off.

When she arrived she saw all this blood king tools all over. "Uncle Trick?" she called out no answer so she tried again. "Uncle Trick where are you?" As she looked around she found him laying on the floor. "Uncle Trick why are you on the floor? Are you okay?" He got up. "Yes Lauren I'm fine but I'm done trying to write this speech." Lauren smiled at him. "That's what you always say." He started to pick up. "This time I mean it. I'll never be able to be voted blood king again." Lauren walked to him. "Of course you will. You will win this election and the best blood king forever." He looked at her. "You really think so." She smiled. "I never thought otherwise." He walked back to his desk. "Time to finish this thing. So how was your day?

A frown formed on Lauren's face. "I got a new book." she stopped form a moment than asked her uncle. "Uncle Trick do you think I'm strange." Trick looked at Lauren. "Strange? Who gave you a crazy idea like that?' Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know it's just… people are talking." Trick stood up. "What about Dyson?" He asked. "He seems like a handsome young man." Lauren nodded her head. "He's handsome but he's so rude and oh Uncle trick he's just not for me ." Trick sat back down. "Well don't you worry your pretty little head when I win this debate we will have a whole new life I promise." Lauren smiled then waited for him to finish his speech.

A few hours later Trick was headed off. "Good bye Uncle Trick and good luck." He waved back at her. "Goodbye Lauren take care of yourself while I'm gone."


	3. Here comes Bo

Chapter 3

On his way to the debate Trick got lost in the forest. "What the heck we should be there." Trick looked around and the map while Tamsin sat there waiting for him to say something. "Maybe I should have charted a route before I left." He looked at the map again. "Oh wait a second." They came to a fork in the road. "Ok let's go this way." Trick turned Tamsin to the right when Tamsin saw how dark it was she pulled herself towards the left but Trick made her go right. "It's a shortcut Tamsin come on."

So Tamsin started going to the road that led to the right. They were going down when Tamsin saw Fae running thourgh the trees. She stopped when she heard them whispering. "This can not be the right way. Tamsin really where are we. Maybe we should turn back around." As Trick pulled her she hit a tree and woke up a flock of bats. She panicked and threw Trick off of her. When he fell she ran off without him. "That good for nothing Valkyrie."

Suddenly Trick heard the whispers and saw a bunch of Dark Fae behind him and he began to run. As he was running he tripped and fell down a hill and hit a gate that guarded a castle. "Somebody help me." When no one answered Trick pulled the gate open ran inside and closed it before the Fae could get in. He ran up the castle stairs stopped for a moment to think about entering then decided he would. He found himself in a dark room. "Hello?" he called out. "Hello?" he tried once more.

"Poor man he must have gotten lost in the woods." said a British voice. "Keep it down maybe he'll go away." another British voice spoke up. "Is someone there?" Trick called out looking around for the people who spoke. " Not a word Lachlan. I mean it not one word." hissed the second British voice. "I don't mean to intrude but I've gotten lost in the woods and I need a place to stay for the night." Lachlan's face dropped. "Oh Vex have a heart. Oh what am I saying your Dark you don't have a heart " The first voice spoke. "Look who's talking Mr. I rule the Light." the second voice spoke up. Lachlan turned away and addressed Trick. "Of course you can stay here sir."

Trick gasped. "Who said that?" he heard another voice. "Over here." Trick looked around where then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw and candlestick holder. "Hello." he said and Trick dropped him in shock. "amazing." Trick exclaimed. "Look what you've done now Lachlan this is just peachy." The second voice revealed a clock. "Really amazing." Trick could not believe his eyes. Trick picked him up and sneezed after wiping off the dust. "Oh I'm so sorry." Lachlan had a sympathetic smile on his face. " You must be cold from outside pleas come warm yourself by the fire." Vex tried to stop them. "No Lachlan no the queen will not be happy if she sees him here. Not her chair no." Vex spoke as Trick sat in a chair by the fire.

Then at the speed of light Nadia the footrest who used to be a dog ran in and rubbed against Tricks leg. Vex was about to protest when Evony rolled in with tea. "Would you like some tea it will warm you up." She poured some tea into teacup and Trick picked it up. As he sipped a young giggle came for the teacup that was the queens best friend Kenzi. "That tickles." Kenzi laughed. Trick pulled the teacup away and as he said hello the heard the roar from the queen.

"Oh no" Kenzi moaned. Everyone ran to hide and their standing in the doorway was a women with long black hair and shining blue eyes this was the queen Bo.

A/N: If anyone is wondering or can't remember the name Evony= The Morrigan just so you guys understand hope you enjoy will try to make the next chapter longer if I can I add some little parts of my own hope you enjoy.


	4. Dyson proposes

Chapter 4

"There's a stranger in here." Bo said and she looked around trying to find out where this person was. Trick was sitting on the chair shivering in fear. "My Queen let me explain" Lachlan spoke up. "This gentleman was lost in the woods and….." Bo growled and stopped Lachlan from talking. Then Vex spoke up. "Let me just say I was against this from the start. It's all his fault, I was trying to stop him. But would he listen to me? Noo he just goes right ahead and….." Bo shot a death glare at Vex and he also stopped talking. At that Trick looked to his side and saw nothing then he turned to the other and there Bo was staring at him. "Who are you and why are you here?" she growled loudly. "Well I w-was lost in t-the w-woods and-"She growled again. "You're not allowed to be here." Trick started to back away. "I'm deeply s-sorry." He strutted he couldn't stop looking at Bo's eyes." What are you staring at?" Trick backed away. "N-nothing I was n-not s- staring at any- anything." Bo growled "Oh I see you come to stare at the Dark Fae have you?" Trick quickly shook his head. "Of course not I just need a place to stay." Bo yelled "You want somewhere to stay I'll give you somewhere to stay." She grabbed Trick and left the room with him.

Kenzi was shivering in fear she had never seen her best friend treat someone that way. "What is Bo going to do to him?" Lachlan sighed sadly. "I wish I knew little one I really wish I knew." As the sun rose in town Dyson and Hale were standing in front of Lauren's place and Dyson was in a tuxedo. "Man bro Lauren is gonna have the biggest surprise of her life right?" Hale asked Dyson. "Yea it's her lucky day. She has no idea how lucky she is going to be." He turned towards the town people. "I'd like to thank everyone for attending my wedding. First I need to propose to the girl." Everybody started to laugh and Dyson headed towards the door. "Ok Hale when I give you the signal what are you going to do?" Hale turned to his friend. "Oh I strike up the band." They stared playing here comes the bride till Dyson stopped them. "Not yet you dork." Inside Lauren was reading her medical books and trying new experiments when she heard a knock on the door. When she looked thorough the key hole and saw Dyson she sighed loudly. Then she opened the door. "Dyson what a surprise." Lauren said with sarcasm in her voice. Dyson walked in and walked over to the table where Lauren was working. "Is it? You know Lauren there is not a girl is this town who wouldn't kill to be in your shows right now. Today your dreams will come true." "Really?" Lauren said rolling her eyes. "What makes you think you know about my dreams Dyson?"

Dyson laughed. "I know plenty Lauren. Now picture this: a hunting lodge in the woods, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my perfect wife massaging my feet and the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." Lauren looked at him. "Dogs?" she asked. Dyson shook his head. "No strong young boys like me. And do you know who my wife will be?" Lauren stopped what she was doing. "Let me think?" Lauren rolled her eyes. Dyson gave her no time to think. "You Lauren! So what do you think?" Dyson stood up and walked towards Lauren. "Dyson I'm speechless I really don't know what to say…" Dyson had her pinned to her door. "Say you'll marry me." Lauren reached for the handle of her door. "Um I'm sorry Dyson but I just don't deserve you." She turned the handle and as Dyson leaned forward he fell out the door into the mud. As he fell Hale struck up the band and they played until he saw Dyson in the mud.

He turned around. "so how did it go?" Dyson grabbed him by the collar. "Tara will be my wife don't think that will ever change." Dyson got up and walked away.


End file.
